Night of Terror: The Murder of James & Lily Potter
by Jack Gray
Summary: The real story of the night James and Lily were killed, Harry was scarred, and Voldemort met his fall (Note: I added some to the fight with James due to some early requests...)


The Night of Terror  
The Murder of James and Lily Potter  
  
  
"Stop figiting, Harry!" Lily giggled. "You've had enough for one night!"  
  
"I agree," James said, taking the bowl of Chocolate Frogs away from Harry. It was almost nearly empty, and there had been a hundred in the bowl to begin with. Harry goggled happily, looking at him mum and dad.   
  
"Hold him a moment," Lily said to James. "I need to go check on dinner."  
  
James didn't argue; he took Harry into his arms, and Harry giggled with laughter as his dad stuck his tongue out at him. James pulled out his wand and gave it to Harry to hold. This was Harry's favorite toy, and he twirled it around, sending blue and red sparks throughout the room.  
  
"You're going to be great after Hogwarts," James whispered.   
  
He kissed Harry on the top of his head and set him on the ground. He started to walk into the kitchen, but doubled back and snatched his wand from Harry. This made Harry a bit mad, as he was about to try to charm his building blocks on the ground, or so James thought.   
  
James strode into the kitchen where Lily was looking in a cauldron and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, and then picked up a large wooden spoon and stirred a little.   
  
"It'll be ready in five minutes," Lily said.   
  
"Great, I'm starving," said James with a grin. "Sirius thought it was pretty funny to use the barfing charm on me this afternoon. It took about five minutes to wear off, and I haven't got a meal left in me. What are we eating, anyways?"  
  
"This is a noodle soup, which Harry can eat with us," Lily shrugged. "And I was going to-oh! That's what I forgot! James, could you quickly apparate to Hogsmeade and grab the turkey at the meatshop?"  
  
"Sure," James said, and in a snap! he was gone. Harry laughed from the room over. Lily smiled and stirred a little more.   
  
Five minutes later, James was back with the turkey.   
  
"This has got to be the best bird I've ever seen!" he exclaimed. "I was looking at it in the back from the waiting room, kind of thinking it was someone else's, 'cause we've never gotten a turkey this good. When they said it was ours, I nearly died!"  
  
"I'm sure you did, dear," Lily shook her head sarcastically. "Harry!"  
  
Little Harry came hovering into the room on James' broom, a brand new Snitch-Sweeper 760.  
  
"Harry!" James cried, grabbing Harry off of it. Lily grabbed it, puzzled. Lily glared at him; he held up his arm that wasn't holding Harry defensively.   
  
"I put it on the top shelf of our closet!" he assured her. "I don't know how he got it..."  
  
"Well, maybe next time-" Lily started, but she was interupted by a loud knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?!" James called.  
  
There was no answer.   
  
"Nobody's supposed to know that we're here," Lily said to him. "Why is somebody bothering us."  
  
James drew his wand, as did Lily. Lily walked cautiously into the front room and went to the door, peering through the eyehole. As she did, the door exploded from its hinges and flew in, hurtling Lily with it. There was a white smoke that hovered in the doorway for a moment, and then in stepped a tall, pale man in a black cloak.  
  
"Voldemort," James whispered.   
  
The dark lord drew his wand out of his robes. Lily ran over to James and Harry.  
  
"Run, Lily!" James cried. "Take Harry, run!"   
  
He shoved his son into Lily's chest. She started to protest, but took Harry and ran into the back dining room.   
  
"How did you know, Voldemort?" James asked.  
  
The dark lord sneered sinisterly.  
  
"Your Secret Keeper was a weak a feeble thing," Voldemort hissed. "He was one with my men. Not one of my best, but he is one with me. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here, James. Expelliarmus!"  
  
James' wand flew out of his hand and into Voldemort's. It seemed almost too easy for him, and he cackled evily. Tossing James' wand to the side, Voldemort once more pointed his wand at James. James, in a last and desperate attempt, dove and knocked Voldemort down. Swinging his left fist, he cracked Voldemort's jaw. There was no blood, for this enemy was no normal human. Voldemort simply cracked his jaw back into place and grinned. He tossed James off. James rolled and grabbed his wand.   
  
"Crucio!" he screamed.  
  
The spell hit Voldemort, and he started to writhe. After a moment, though, he stopped shaking. He straightened up, and turned his face to James, and sneered. James tried another.  
  
"Imperio!" he yelled.  
  
Voldemort froze, but then showed again that he had blocked it by raising his wand and pointing it at James.   
  
"You aren't that good, Potter," he said.  
  
James dove at Voldemort again, but this time the dark lord was ready.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" he croaked.  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light and James fell to the ground; he did not move. Voldemort stepped over him and into the next room, where he immediately saw Lily cowering in a corner, Harry in her hands. He stepped forward, holding out his hands.  
  
"Give him to me," he ordered.  
  
"No!" Lily screamed, crying. "Not Harry! Please, take me, not Harry!"  
  
"Give him to me!" he repeated.  
  
"NO!" Lily bawled. "No, don't hurt Harry."  
  
She put Harry on the ground and lay her body over him. He started to cry beneath her, not because she was on him, but because he was scared, too.   
  
Voldemort shook his head.  
  
"You always have to make it so difficult. Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Lily fell off Harry, and the baby lay there, looking up at the murderer of his parents, completely unaware of what was going on, but knowing that it was not right, and this scared him.   
  
"And now I shall be done with you," Voldemort hissed, sneering as he said this. He pointed his wand at Harry's tiny head. "Avada Kadavra!"   
  
The blinding green light exploded from the end of Voldemort's wand, and headed straight at Harry's head. The light being violently bright, Harry screamed, shutting his eyes. The spell hit Harry in the forehead, and Voldemort cackled. But it didn't go away or sink into Harry; instead, it flung back at Voldemort, who was caught completely off gaurd.   
  
"NO!" he screamed.   
  
The spell hit him directly in the chest. He exploded like an atomic bomb, blasting apart the house. But, when the fire and smoke had cleared, Harry still lay on the ground, alive and crying. Voldemort was gone, but he was alive; somewhere. Harry screamed louder. He screamed for his mum; he screamed for his dad; he screamed for the pain from the lightning bolt scar that was imprinted in his forehead where the curse had hit, burning its mark into his face.   
  
Then, Harry heard something. The next moment, a giant of a man was over him.  
  
"'arry," the man said. "Are ye' all 'ight?"  
  
Harry stopped crying to look at this man. He had a great big beard, and even though Harry didn't know him, he trusted this man. This man was crying, he saw, and that meant that he loved him mum and dad.   
  
The man picked up Harry and carried him out of the house. A huge motorcycle dropped from the sky and stopped in front of them. A man with long black hair like his dad's was on the bike. Harry knew this man; he was a friend of his parents. He remembered him from somewhere.   
  
"Hagrid," the man said. "Is he alright."  
  
"Yeah," Hagrid nodded, sniffling a little. "James an' Lily...der' gone."  
  
He started to cry heavily. The man hung his head and started to cry also.   
  
"This shouldn't have happened to them," the man said. "Not Lily and James. This wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"No t'wasn't," Hagrid said. "Sirius, I gots to be goin'. Takin' 'arry ter 'is aunt an' 'ncles'"  
  
"I should take him," Sirius said, holding out his arms. "I'm his godfather."  
  
"I 'an't, Sirius," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore's orders."  
  
Sirius nodded understandingly. He got off his bike.  
  
"Here," he said. "Take the bike. Get Harry away from this place as soon as possible. I hope his new home is a good one."  
  
"Me too," Hagrid agreed. "T'ank yer, Sirius."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. Hagrid started up the bike and flew off. Harry goggled in Hagrid's lap. It was a greater sensation than the one he'd gotten from flying on his dad's broom.   
  
After a while, they landed in front of a house. A man and a woman were already standing there. The man had a long silvery beard and took Harry in his arms, wrapping him in another blanket.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," the man said.   
  
The man, woman, and Hagrid engaged in a long conversation, with it ending by the man with the long white beard putting Harry by the front door of a house. Harry was asleep by now. The man set him down and then stuck a letter in his blanket.  
  
"See you in ten years, young Potter," the man smiled. Then, he was gone.   
  
Harry smiled a little, and turned over in his blankets. And there he sat until morning, at number 4 Privet Drive, dreaming of his mum and dad. 


End file.
